Yo solo quiero estar a tu lado -Starco-
by Randall M'Moller
Summary: Starco - Star x Marco. Marco un chico tímido y de pocos amigos, conocerá a una alumna nueva de su clase, quién mas adelante ella se convertiría en su mejor amiga, la única de su vida, ambos formarán a una gran amistad, ambos realmente terminarán siendo mas que mejores amigos? Realmente se arriesgarían a dar un paso mas adelante?


❤-Yo solo quiero estar a tu lado-❤

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El despertador resonó toda su habitación, con un movimiento rápido cogió el móvil, desactivó la alarma y volvió a cubrirse con la cobija hasta el rostro.

-Un minuto más -Murmuró-

Antes que pudiera quedarse dormido escuchó el llamado de su madre.

-¡Marco, el desayuno está listo¡

Casi al instante se quitó la cobija de encima y se sentó sobre sobre la cama.

-¡Voy¡-Gritó enérgicamente-

Pesadamente se levantó, se colocó sus pantuflas y se dirigió a su armario, en su armario solo se podía encontrar las típicas poleras color rojo favoritas de Marco y unos jeans de color oscuro, no había un día en el que use ese mismo atuendo, excepto cuando tenía que asistir a lugares y eventos de alta importancia. Solo le tomó unos minutos para terminar de cambiarse y arreglarse, a Marco siempre le importó mantener la buena presencia, cosa buena obviamente, cogió su mochila y salió de su habitación.

-Papá Mamá, Buen día.

-Marco date prisa que el autobús de la escuela se irá -Respondió la Señora Diaz-

Marco miró el reloj, efectivamente, faltaba 10 minutos para que el autobús pase por su casa, la última vez que el autobús lo dejó, además de irse caminando, fue retenido por llegar una hora tardo perdiendo un examen importante por el cual Marco se la había pasado estudiando por horas y horas, él era así un chico responsable y disciplinado, incluso los de la escuela lo habían nombrado "El chico seguridad", no era algo por el cual se sienta orgulloso pues el se consideraba como un chico malo y rebelde, aunque no lo parezca ni lo más mínimo.

-Ya me voy, hasta pronto -Dijo alzando la mano como gesto de despedida-

Llegó justo a tiempo, desde lo lejos de podía divisar al autobús acercándose, se detuvo frente a él y las puertas se abrieron. Marco caminaba entre los asientos, evitando hacer contacto visual con cualquiera, no conocía a muchos de ellos, en busca de algún asiento libre encontró a Jackelin Thomas, pero había algo, había espacio libre al lado de ella, eso era algo bueno para Marco…. no? Jackie se dio cuenta de la presencia de marco al instante y lo saludó asintiendo levemente, Marco no dudo en corresponder el saludo. ¿Marco dudo en sentarse al lado de ella, le sudaban las manos, ¿qué le diría? ¿Cómo hablarle?, pero se percató de un movimiento a lo lejos, era su mejor amigo Ferguzon, quien lo llamaba levantando los brazos, quizá él se había percatado de la situación, Marco no dudó ni un segundo y acto seguido fue hacia donde se encontraba su amigo.

-Idiota -Pensó Marco- Esa era tu única oportunidad para acércate más a ella, quizá la última oportunidad-

Miró a su amigo y lo saludó con una leve sonrisa.

-Eh oído rumores de una chica nueva en la escuela –Dijo Ferguzon, como tratando de evitar un tema, él sabía perfectamente lo que Marco sentía por Jackie-

-Sabes su nombre?

-No lo sé

-Es de nuestra clase?

Marco estaba interesado respecto al tema, pues era poco común que se presenten nuevos alumnos en su clase y bueno… Siendo una chica la alumna nueva lo hace mas interesante.

-Lo más probable es que sí, me parece que no hay espacio en los otros salones.

La cantidad de alumnos había aumentado drásticamente, quien sabe por qué.

-No sé por qué presiento que terminaremos escuchando clases en el patio de la escuela.

-Mientras más lejos de la profesora Ogro estemos mejor.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada, pero fueron interrumpidos por el aviso del conductor.

-¡Ya llegamos, Todos abajo¡

Todo el Salón era un Caos, la Profesora aún no llegaba y todos hacían de las suyas, incluso Ferguzon, pero él solo se limitaba a permanecer quieto en su lugar, podría salir lastimado… Todos podrían salir lastimados, los juegos eran tan toscos, después de todo es la secundaria. Marco salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar un grito.

-¡El director se acerca!

Era el chico que suele vigilar a través de la puerta la llegada de alguna autoridad, siempre que todos armaban un caos en el salón, en cuestión de segundos todos estaban en sus lugares guardando silencio, fingiendo respeto hacia el director.

-Buen día chicos, como sabrán algunos, hoy tenemos una alumna nueva en esta escuela.

Inmediatamente llamó la atención de Marco, el director hizo un gesto hacía la puerta, como invitando a alguien a entrar.

Marco al verla sintió como el tiempo se detuvo, ella era tan… hermosa, y esas marcas en sus mejillas eran tan únicas, la hacían ver tan adorable, ese largo cabello rubio, se veía tan suave y brillante y esos ojos, los miró fijamente, se veía tanta inocencia en ella, esos ojos eran tan claros como el agua, la miraría todo el día y juraría por Dios que nunca se cansaría.

-Podrías decir cuál es tu nombre si deseas?

-M-Mi nombre es Star, S-Star Butterfly -Dijo cabizbaja y con una voz tan adorable que hizo saltar el corazón de Marco-

-Y nos podrías contar de donde vienes?

-V-Vengo de Mewni, es un reino de otra dimensión.

Tanto como el director y los alumnos se quedaron callados, se podían escuchar pequeños murmullos y risitas, mientras tanto Marco quería seguir escuchándola, eso lo hacía interesarse aún más en ella.

-Bueno Señorita Star, puedes tomar asiento en cualquier pupitre que este libre, yo los dejo.

Star caminaba lentamente entre chicos y chicas, buscando desesperadamente con la mirada algún lugar libre, afortunadamente no tardó mucho y halló uno... al lado de Marco, ella se percató que Marco la observaba por lo que causó un leve rubor en sus mejillas, ella evitó hacer contacto visual con él y tomo asiento sin decir nada. Mientras tanto marco estaba paralizado, no sabía que hacer o hablar, por Dios que quería saber más de ella, quería conocerla, no con algún fin en específico, solo quería conocerla más, no sabía por qué, pero por alguna razón ella había llamado completamente la atención de Marco, debía hablarle, tenía que salir de su burbuja de una vez por todas (literalmente) y hablar con ella.

-Emm… Hola… S-Star, no es cierto?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, recién estoy empezando con esto de escribir fanfics, había leído muchísimos, pero por fin me decidí a hacer uno de Starco que por cierto es uno de mis parejas favoritas, porfavor dejen sus comentarios, quiero saber sus opiniones y consejos, los tomaré muy en cuenta siempre y cuando sean buenos y constructivos . Hasta el próximo capítulo :D, Bye ¡


End file.
